November Rain
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is my attempt to write a Outsiders Story! I hope you like it! I'll give you a summary on Tiffany Winston and then the story will be in her point of view. **_

**_Tiffany is Dallas's sister. (oh and By the way, Dallas didn't die but johnny did.) She is Dallas's age (18). She loves him and He loves her but their parents feel different. They don't care about Dallas but they like him more then they like her. Tiffany tries to make them care. She brings home the nastiest guys home and she also got a job in a Bar and she even dropped out of school but they still don't care. Tiffany gave up, for her parents love and their care. At least she still got Dally._**

* * *

I was running. Tears were running down my face. How could he? I thought he loved me? I was running running from my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. How could he cheat on me with Sylvia? That little two-timing bitch! {Now remember she's thinking this not saying it.}i couldn't see where i was going and my skirt was getting in the way of running. I am so tatolly going to start wearing pants from now on. I don't care what society says. I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell flat on my face. I tried to get up and start running again but i couldn't. A wave of pain in my ankle stopped me. Ah shit! I sprained my ankle! Could this day get any worse. then i felt liquidrunning down my face. I reached for the liquid. I put my hand in it and l looked at it. My hand was covered in blood. i must have really banged my head when I fell. I tried to get up again but sat back down once the pain surged through my ankle. Oh great, what was I going to do now? Dally was now where around here and if I screamed somebody (drunk) would come along and harass me. So I decided to lay there and when somebody comes who I know, I'll tell them what happened and see if they can bring me home. I waited 30 minutes until someone came walking up the street. He looked at me and came over to where I was laying.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't gonna be picked up by some stranger. Nah-ah and Dally would kill me and him.

He stared at me for a while. More like examining me. Then, he grinned and held out a hand towards me.

"You don't know who I am Tiffany?" He asked.

"Uh, are you one of Dally's friends?" I questioned staring at his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Darry Curtis." He replied still holding out his hand.

I smiled a small smile at him and then took his hand. He lifted me up off the ground and pain shot through me like a bullet. I sat back down and rubbed my ankle gently.

"What did you do?" Darry asked kneeling back down beside me.

"Well, I went to my boyfriends house...I should say ex-boyfriend... and I found him on the couch making out with Sylvia. I ran from the house and tripped on a crack. I think I sprained my ankle and I'm bleeding from my head." I told him looking at the blood still on my hands.

"Well, I better get you home then." He replied.

"How? I can't walk. I can barely get up off the gro- Hey!" He lifted me up off the ground and held me like I was a kid.

Darry had his arm under my back and under my legs. I put my arms around his neck and almost choked him. I heard him gag and relaxed my grip on him. He started to my house. I hoped my parents weren't fighting. If they are fighting, They'll put the blame on me for whatever. once my dad left the refrigerator door open and my mom was yelling at him. Then, I came through the door and they blamed it on me meanwhile, I wasn't home for the whole day.

"Hey Darry. What happened Tiffany?" Dally came running up to us in that second. We were almost hom.

"Long story short, My boyfriend was cheating on me. I tripped and fell." I replied.

"With who?" He asked anger in his voice.

"Um, with Sylvia." I said.

"And what happened when you tripped?" Dally asked.

"Uh, I sprained my ankle and my head was bleeding. I think it still is." I whispered.

"That doesn't matter now. We have to get her home." Darry said.

"I wouldn't bring her home. Our parents are fighting again." Dally said.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"Can't we bring her to your house Darry?" Dally asked.

"Where are you going to sleep? I only have one couch." He replied.

"Don't worry where I sleep. All you have to worry about is fixing her head up and ankle." Dally said.

"Dally, I-" I was cut off.

"I said don't worry about me." Dally said.

"Okay." I whispered.

When we got to Darry's house he put me on the couch. He went into the kitchen and brought back some ice, a bandage and a towel. He wiped the blood off of my head, put the bandage on it and then gave the towel to me.

"Here, your make up is running." He said emotionless.

"Thank you." I said and took the towel and started wiping my make up off.

Darry took my shoe off carefully and examined it. He started moving it left and right. I whimpered and he mumbled a little sorry.

"Soda, can you get a blanket?" Darry asked putting the ice on my ankle.

"What for? Oh hi Tiffany." Soda said coming out of his room.

"Hi Sodapop." I said smiling.

Soda came back with a big blanket. He laid it over me and I said thank you.

"Alright, I'm gonna find some place to sleep. Night." Dally said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Night Dally." I replied getting comfortable on the couch.

"Night Darry said and with that Dally was out the door.

"Night Tiffany." Darry said.

"Night Darry and thank you." I replied.

Darry just nodded and went into his bedroom but I could have sworn I saw a little smile when he turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tiffany!"

I immediately woke up and Dally hopped on me.

"Ugh, Dally." I mumbled. "Get off."

"Alright." He replied and hopped off of me.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"It's almost ten." Ponyboy said coming out of the kitchen.

"I should go home. I need to take a shower and get new clothes." I said.

"Why don't you eat first then, you could go home?" Darry said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Darry!" Dally exclaimed and covered my eyes.

"Stop it Dally." i said pushing away his hands.

"What? I just don't want you to see a almost naked guy." He replied.

"I've seen worse in the bar and that reminds me I have work tonight! Ugh!" I exclaimed putting my head in my hands.

"You work in a bar?" Darry asked from his room.

"Yeah, Dally got me a job there." I said.

"What bar and where is it?" Darry asked coming out of his room.

"Monyello's Bar. It's on ninth street." I said looking up at him.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot and red. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles, jeans and his hair was pulled back. I looked away quickly but Dally saw this and he, of course, said something.

"Looks like somebody has the hots for you Darry." He chuckled.

"What?!" I yelled, jumped on him and put him in a head lock.

"Wow, I regret teaching you this." Dally said struggling to get out of my grip.

"Hey listen, mom said not to teach me but you didn't listen, as usual." I said and let him go.

"Well, I'll start breakfast." Ponyboy said and returned to the kitchen.

"Hi y'all!" Two-bit came waltzing into the house.

"Hi Two-bit." We all said.

"Tiffany, I heard you scream from the down the block. What's up?" Two-bit asked sitting down in a chair.

"Nothi-"

"I just said," Dally cut me off."That someone has the hots for Darry because when he came out of his room just now, I saw she was blu-"

"No!" I yelled and tackled him again.

"Alright! I surrender!" Dally Exclaimed and I let him loose.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ponyboy said.

I got up carefully. Dally and Darry were watching me. I took a step with my bad foot and pain shot through me. It wasn't as bad as last night but it was still pretty bad. I decided to hop over to the table. So I tried to hop to the table but I almost fell. I caught myself and thought what I could do to get over to the table. I didn't realize Darry came over to me and was about to lift me up. he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"You look like one of those rag dolls!" Two-bit laughed.

I made a face at him and Darry put me down in a chair.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and went to his seat.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast." I said when we were done."I really have to go now."

"I'll help you to the house." Darry said as he got up.

"No, I don' t want to-" I was cut off by Darry picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"You comin' Dally?" Darry asked.

"Nah, I think I'll go catch a movie." He said.

"When did you ever think." I mumbled.

Darry chuckled at the comment and walked out the door. He walked down the street. His shoulder was digging into my stomach and I was feeling like I was going to puke.

"So, do you really have the hots for me?" Darry asked.

"What?" I asked glaring at the back of his head.

"Well, I saw you blush when I came into-"

"Tiffany!" Darry was cut off by my ex-boyfriend.

"Just keep walking." I mumbled to Darry. He didn't listen. He stopped and put me down. I couldn't stand on my own so his hands were on my shoulders holding me up in case I fell.

"What do you want David?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I love you." David said.

"Ha! You love me! You should have thought about that when I saw you cheating on me with Sylvia! At least you could have picked a prettier girl." I told him. "Darry lets go."

"Alright." He said, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"But I am sorry!" David yelled after us.

I ignored him. I saw him kick the dirt and run back to his house. A tear ran down my face.

"Don't think about him. He's crazy to cheat on you." Darry said.

"What are you saying?" I asked wipping the tear away.

"I'm saying any guy who would cheat on you would have to be crazy." He replied putting me down on my porch. My parents weren't home so...

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He answered.

I opened the door and held it for him. He hesitated then took a step in. He looked around. I put my jacket on the rack and took my hair down.

"You could take a seat. I'll be out of the shower in a sec." I told him. He nodded and sat down on the couch. "Oh and what time is it?"

"It's twelve." He said.

"Thank you." I said and limped went into the bathroom.

* * *

I took a quick shower then went into my room. The shower made the swelling go down in my ankle and I could walk better now. I said I wasn't going to wear a skirt anymore so I picked out light brown pants that looked like a skirt. I picked out a tan shirt and put them on. I opened the door and looked at Darry. He was still sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked up and gave me a quick little grin.

"Let me ask you something, if you don't mind." I said.

"No, not at all." darry said emotionless.

"Why do you never smile?" I said limping over to the couch. He frowned and looked donwn. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright." He said and put the paper down. I sat next to him and waited. "Well, my parents died in a car wreck and ever since then I barely smile or laugh. I try to but there's nothing to smile at and I hate my smile."

I laughed at the last part. "Well,I'm sorry about your parents and I like your smile. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked at me with soft eyes. I smiled at him trying to get him to smile. He made a small grin which only made my smile grow bigger. He leand towards me slowly. I leand towards him and...


	3. Chapter 3

Our lips met in the middle. I leaned back on the couch with him on top of me. His kisses went down my jawline, down my neck and back up to my waiting lips. His tongue licked my top lips and I granted him access to my mouth. My tongue crawled into his mouth and played with his. His hands went up my shirt and trailed my sides.

"Too graphic now."

"Ah!" I screamed and we got off each other breathing hard.

"Oh, did I interupt you?" Dally asked with a evil smile on his face.

"Actually you did. I don't come into your room and watch make out do I?" I said.

"It looked like you were more than making out." He said.

"Dallas Winston!" I yelled at him.

"See ya." He said and ran out the door.

* * *

Dallas's POV

I ran to Darry's house laughing the whole way there. When I got in I sang at the top of my lungs 'Build Me Up Buttercup'.

"What's up with ya Dally?" Soda asked as he took his hands away from his ears.

"What's with me? You should be askin' what's up with your brother and my sister." I said.

"Darry actually got laid?" Two-bit asked in shock.

"Well, not exactly. I kinda ruined the moment." I mumbled.

"Dally!" Two-bit exclaimed. "Darry needs to relax and get laid."

"I know, I know." I mumbled sitting down.

"Do you think there trying to do it again?" Soda asked.

"Doing what?" Pony asked as he came out of his room.

"Nothing." Soda replied.

"He's old enough now Soda, don't you think?" Two-bit said.

"Fine." Soda mumbled.

"Old enough for what?" Pony asked sitting down next to me.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you-"

"Darry and Tiffany almost had sex but Dally here ruined the moment for them." Two-bit cut off Soda.

We stared at Pony for a while. He seemed speechless. He twitched his eye then calmed down.

"He needs to relax." Pony whispered.

"That's exactly what I say." Two-bit replied.

"So, let's go see!" I exclaimed.

Me, Two-bit, Sodapop and Ponyboy ran from the house.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

"I can not believe him." I said walking to my room.

"That's Dally for you." Darry stated the obvious.

"I know my own brother thank you." I laughed standing in my doorway.

"Oh, I know you do." He said walking up to me and kissed me. "You're beautiful you know that, right?"

"What? I didn't hear you." I whispered my lips near his.

"I said, you're beautiful." He whispered.

I could feel his warm breath on my lips and I needed to taste them again. I kissed him slowly pulling him into my room. He came into my room and kept kissing me. I closed the door and he pushed me on my bed. He slowly climbed on top of me, kissing a trail up my body. I took his shirt off and started kissing his muscular chest. I finally made it to his lips and my tongue crawled into his mouth. He took off his belt and un-zippered his pants. He pulled off my shirt and contiuned kissing me.

"My little sister's growing up."

"Dallas Winston!" I screamed and yanked my shirt on.

I opened my door. My eyes widened and mouth dropped open. There, sitting in the living room was Two-bit, Sodapop, Dally and Ponyboy staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"What is it?" Darry asked putting his shirt on and coming out of my room. He looked at everyone and then narrowed his eyes at Dally. "Dally, what is this?"

"We just wanted to see if you were relaxing." Soda said.

"And getting laid!" Two-bit exclaimed.

"Laid? This is what this is about? Seeing if Darry got laid?" I said.

"Uh, guys run." Dally said.

I ran after them screaming at the top of my lungs. Darry was right behind me. Soda was the slowest but I let Darry handle him. I would handle my brother. Darry tackled Soda down to the ground and held him there. I was behind Dally now ready to tackle him down to the ground.

"Tiffany!"

I looked to my right to see David running towards me. I turned around to face him.

"Hey, you were the guy that cheated on my sister." Dally said running back to stand by me.

"I'm sorry about that." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry you're gonna get the crap beaten out of you." Dally said taking a step towards him.

"Wait Dally. Let him talk." I said putting my arm out in front of my brother.

"I didn't mean to. She was just sad and came to the house crying. So, I let her in and my parents weren't home. So, she took full advantage on it and started making out with me." David mumbled.

"Oh, and you didn't think of stopping her?" I asked.

"I-I didn't think." He whispered.

"Whatever. Do any of you know what time it is?" I asked turning around to the gang.

"It looks like it's seven." Sodapop said.

"Oh great! I'm going to be late to work. Good bye David! And I mean good bye." I snapped at him and went to get dressed for work. "Oh and Dally?"

"Yeah?" Dally said.

"I'm just as old as you. If you don't remember I could always take the pic-"

"Uh, no." He said quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran to my house and into my room. My parents were home and they were yelling their heads off. I got out my uniform and put it on. It was a thigh length and it was black. The shirt was low cut, showed my stomach and was red. Black and red were the Bar's colors. I put on my black pumps and snuck out my window. When I walked around to the front I saw the whole gang (except for Dally) with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey hey hey, don't look at my sister like that." Dally said.

"Y'all comin'?" I asked.

They all nodded and said yes.

"Then lets go." Dally said.

We started walking to the bar. I looked back and saw Ponyboy smoking. I sighed. Should I tell him or not?

"You shouldn't be smoking." I said to him.

"Why?" Ponyboy asked.

"You shouldn't have asked that," Dally whispered.

"Because," I started. "You get bad breath from smokin, you get stomach aches, and your lungs will be black as my skirt."

He said nothing for a minute, then he dropped it and put it out.

"Thank you. I've been trying to get him to stop," Darry whispered.

"All I do is tell the truth." I said and winked at him.

Darry grinned at me. We heard gasps come from behind us. We looked back to see everyone in shock. I gave them a confused look.

"Darry never smiles. Well, almost never." Sodapop said.

"Yeah." Pony said.

"You seem to have a spell over him." Two-bit said.

"Yeah sure, I'm a witch in disguise. I can turn you into a frog if you wanted." I teased.

"Oh boy." Someone said.

I turned around to see Steve Randle just behind me. I smiled and turned back.

"Can you turn me into Mickey Mouse?" Two-bit teased.

"If you want." I teased back.

"Ok, stop flirting with her. She's Darry's girl." My brother spat at Two-bit.

"And I'm so glad she is," Darry whispered as he nibbled my ear.

"Darry." I laughed.

When we got to the bar, Dally right away, found a young girl and walked over to her. I rolled my eyes and wwent behind the counter.

"Hi Tiffany." Roxie said serving two beers.

"Hi Roxie Foxy." I replied. Roxie Foxy was the nickname I gave her.

"Ha ha." She replied.

"So, can I getcha all somethin'?" I asked the gang.

"A beer." Soda said.

"Make that two." Steve replied.

"Make that three." Darry mumbled. "And a glass of water for Pony."

"Comin' up." I answered. I turned around got three beers and a glass and twirled around. I took a key from the holder and opened the beers. I handed them the beers and filled up the glass with water. "Here you go."

"Thanks." They all mumbled.

I made my way to the next costomer. "What can I getcha'?" I asked.

"A beer and a scotch." The man said.

"Alright." I turned around and grabbed a beer and a glass and turned around again. I opened the beer, gave it to him and poured the scotch. "Here you go."

"I didn't say that scotch was for me. It's for you, on me." He said smiling.

"Sorry but I-"

"Come on Tiff! Let loose for a moment!" Dally yelled smirking.

I smirked at Dally and shot it down. My throat burned for second and then it stopped. "Thanks." I told the guy and danced to the next costumer. Dally came up to me. On his face was shock and surprise.

"What?" I asked opening a beer.

"I didn't know you had the guts to drink that. Usually, when you have one drink you get drunk." He said.

"I think I am." I sang. He grinned and went over to Darry.

I started singing which was 'Brown Eyed Girl'. I hated that song but when I was drunk (Which was rarely) I sang any song that was on or that popped into my head at that moment. I danced around the bar singing.

* * *

When it was time to leave I danced out of the bar singing 'Riot Radio'. Dally was smiling at my drunkenness and nudged Darry's shoulder. He smirked and came up to me.

"Dally told me that your parents were fighting again so, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me again?" He said smiling.

"I'd loved that! Thank you!" I slurred my words.

When we got home Pony and Soda went right to bed. Dally smirked at Darry and left. Two-bit laughed, Steve chuckled and they left.I yawned and smiled at Darry. He gave me an evil grin and touched my cheek. He towered over me by 6 inches. I stepped on my tippy toes and kissed him. He crushed me into him and took me into his room still kissing me. I put my hands on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. He threw me on his bed and crawled up me like before, a trail of kisses leading the way. I pulled off his shirt and started kissing him again. He teared my shirt and bra off and kissed my stomach all the way up to my lips. He pulled off his belt and un-zippered his pants. He opened the draw of his desk and pulled something out of it. He opened thje small package and I saw it was a condom. (Thank god! I wasn't ready for a kid.) when he put it on I rolled him over and he pulled down my skirt and lingerie. He rolled me over to my back and started thrusting. I moaned and kissed him again.

"Darry," I mumbled. I scrached his back. (It was muscular also!)

"That feels so good," He whispered and his thrusts grew harder.

I reached my climax then, I guess he did too, because he smiled a big smile. He plopped on the bed next to me, sweat running down our faces. I rolled over to my side and faced him. He faced me and cupped my cheek.

"You're so beautiful you know that right,?" He whispered as he pulled me closer to him so my breats were touching his chest.

"I know," I whispered closing my eyes.

"You should get some sleep," He said.

"Csn you wake me up tomorrow when you get up? I have another job to go to." I asked.

"Sure thing." He answered and kissed my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up before Darry. I looked around his room for a second and he started to moan. He rolled over onto his stomach and sighed. I smiled and climbed onto his back. I cracked my knuckles and started massaging him. He moaned and fluttered his eyes open. He smiled and turn onto his back whci made me fall on top of him.

"Good morning beautiful," He whispered.

"Good morning," I whispered back and kissed him.

He pulled the covers over us as we snuggled into each other. It was quiet but not ackward. Then when I was just about to doze off Sodapop bashed open the door.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" He asked with a smile.

"Good thing you pulled the covers over us," I whispered to Darry. "It was just a little slice of heaven."

"Yeah, it was." Darry told him.

"I need to get home. I have to take a shower." I said.

"You can take a shower here." Soda said.

"And clothes?" I asked.

"You can... use Darry's clothes!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm sure they would not fit me." I answered.

"Well," Darry started. "We do have some of our mother's clothes. I'm sure they will fit."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!" I said sounding surprised.

"Oh yes you can." They both said.

"Well..."

"Alright, let's go see them." Darry said.

"Uh, Darry?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We're a little naked!" I yelled.

"Oh, right." He said and handed me a robe. "Put this on."

I put the robe on and followed him into the attic. He blew on a trunk and opened it. He gave me a white, long skirt and a yellow shirt.

"Thanks," I said and went downstairs to take a shower.

* * *

I got out of the shower and put the clothes on. I got out of the bathroom just in time to say good bye to Darry, Ponyboy and Steve.

"Aren't you going to work today?" I asked Sodapop.

"Nah, I'm takin' the day off," He replied.

"Want to come with me to the stables?" I asked.

"You work at the stables?" He asked jumping up from the couch.

"Yes, I do," I answered.

Soda hugged me. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Uh, you're welcome," I replied.

* * *

**Sorry I havn't updated. I had writers block with this story. Reviews?**


End file.
